1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the termination of transmission line cables and other cables to circuit boards in a tightly spaced matrix and with little or no force of engagement or disengagement.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of electronic component testing, it is desirable to simultaneously probe large numbers of separate connections. The electrical signals at these probe points are then transmitted through flexible transmission line cables to a computer port for analysis. The existence of large numbers of these probe positions dictate close spacing and low forces in order to limit the physical size and the amount of force required to make the connection. For example, 60,000 probe positions with conventional connection schemes yield force requirements of 10,000 pounds or more.
An example of a prior art device for use as a test interface may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,954, which is owned by the assignee of this application, and which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
There is a continuing need for improved methods of making connections with a tester, so as to limit or reduce the size of the tester and/or the forces required for electrical coupling.